irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Myself
Myself (real name Navillus) was a castaway and the eventual winner of Ovivor: Turkey. Myself entered the game willing to do anything to win, but his conscious soon weighed on him and he vowed to play the game heroically and destroy all evil. Despite being on the weakest tribe pre-merge, Myself was able to make enough connections and garner sympathy from the other castaways in order to make it all to the final three. There, he wound up besting Sir Toby Belch and Tom TDWI in a 5-2-0 jury vote. Ovivor Turkey Myself began Ovivor on the Ada tribe, where he formed a majority alliance between himself, the Immunity Idol, Jamie, Richard, and Fluffington, leaving Belinda on the outs. When Ada lost the first immunity challenge, Myself deceived Belinda into believing they were voting out the Immunity Idol, only to blindside her at the first vote. Despite the plan's success, it weighed heavily on Myself's morality, and he vowed to play a more noble game. Despite winning the next immunity challenge, Myself's Ada tribe was whittled down to just him and the Immunity Idol after Fluffington quit, Jamie died, and Richard was medically evacuated. He formed a tight bond with the Idol, only for the two of them to be torn apart and dissolved into Okyanus and Gul, respectively. Myself quickly aligned himself with Sir Toby on his new Gul tribe, pledging loyalty and earning the rest of the tribe's favor when he won the next challenge for them. At the merge, Myself was delighted to be reunited with the Immunity Idol. They compared notes, deciding that Basil was an evil force in the game, and that sticking with the Gul tribe was the best game plan. Myself quickly worked the vote against Basil that night, but an idol play saved him and forced a tie between Thommy and Zenobia. As Basil rallied against Zenobia, Myself countered, publicly denouncing Basil as evil and warning everyone about him. When Thommy was sent home, he gained an ally in Zenobia. The next two votes, Myself voted in the majority to take down Donaam and Basil, who were both members of the "evil alliance". At the final nine, a mix up in votes caused a tie between Zenobia and Idol. Wanting to stay loyal to his original tribe, Myself voted out Zenobia on the re-vote, incurring her fury and losing her jury vote. The tribe then voted out Brittnay, as her handjobs made her a fierce social competitor. At the next Tribal, Myself was blindsided when he voted in the minority and the original Gul tribe had voted out the Immunity Idol. Myself vowed vengeance, and managed to work his way back into the majority using the sympathy card and voting out the favorite-to-win g.oddess Tuba Wesson. At the final four, Myself won immunity and voted out Robin with Tom and Toby, thinking he was a big jury threat. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury barked, and Myself barked back, arguing with a good chunk of the jury. Despite this, Myself still won the game in a 5-2-0 vote after his two biggest opposers, Basil and Zenobia, did not cast their jury votes. Voting History Trivia *He was played by Reddy. *Myself's original strategy was to go into the game, make a lot of enemies, and whenever somebody attempted to vote him off they would inadvertently cast votes against themselves and thus Myself would be safe. This did not pan out, however, due to PrObst's interference.